Knowing to Understand
by Mic-RNOL-Mik
Summary: He didn't know. She understood him. "I don't deserve you." "But I don't want anyone else..."


**Mic-RNOL-Mik: depressiiiiiiiiiiiiiing xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh it belongs to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, and who knows who else xD**

* * *

**Knowing to Understand**

So there he was, waiting for Droite to appear so she could tell him what was so important.

She had asked Kaito if he could meet her in Heartland's park. Supposedly, they had to discuss something very serious, but the blonde did not believe it. He was no fool, he had realized the way she acted with him. The way she looked at him, the way she didn't look at him...everything. It was strange, nobody had ever shown that kind of affection to him, and he had not felt this way about someone either. So he didn't know how to deal with something like this ...

And Kaito cared a lot about Droite, even though he never showed it. But he din't know how far those feelings were, he was very confused. He looked up to the sky, sitting on a bench, and that's when he sighed. Could he really care about her more than just a friend? Was his brother's condition what prevented him from falling in love with her? Or was he simply just over thinking this too much?

It was true that she was beautiful, smart... but did he like that? No...He didn't _**know**_...

Yes, respected her, cared about her, and part of him wanted to protect her ... but he was not what she deserved. His blue eyes changed their target, focusing on an interesting rock on the ground. He sighed again. He didn't love her enough, he didn't love her that way ...

Or maybe he just wouldn't let himself.

He heard the footsteps of the purple haired woman, and his eyes focused on her. Yes, she was gorgeous, even if she was hiding behind that cold stare. Their eyes met, and he couldn't help but feel something very strong.

Droite sat beside Kaito. The blonde glanced at her and after a few minutes of waiting, he got anxious and asked, "Well? What did you have to say? "

_"Always to the point, what a surprise,"_she thought to herself sarcastically, and although she didn't show it, she was very nervous. She did not know how to declare her feelings, and Kaito was very impatient...he would never change.

She stopped looking forward to stare at his eyes, something that took him by surprise. He had never seen that determined look on her face. She looked so confident...and oddly enough, also insecure...it was very hard to explain. He could see that this was really important to her, that she needed to tell him...

"Kaito, I-... I-I ..." but something stopped her. She looked away, she couldn't continue without feeling trapped in his eyes. Without feeling intimidated...she sighed. She had to calm down. Her eyes met again with those grays. "I ... I know you may not care much about this...but...I need you to know, I...I care a lot for you, I..._**I love you**_," he confessed.

She was shaking, despite being sitted, and just seeing his expression of surprise was enough to make her, now, impatient. She needed to know his answer. Anything. Her heart was beating very fast. She knew that the odds that he felt the same way about her were very few, but she still took a chance. She did not want to hide it more.

Kaito didn't know what to say. Yes, he expected her to say something along those lines, or maybe not...no, he wasn't sure, but he never thought what would happen after that. Now she was looking for an answer, and he knew it. But he had no idea what he was supposed to do...His doubts didn't allow him to think clearly. Did he want her? No, he didn't _**know**_, but there was one way to find out, or at least he thought so...

His hands came to Droite's neck, and then cupped to both sides of his face. She was paralyzed by his action, but when she realized what he was trying to do, she leaned in ...

Both eyes were closed, and all they could feel was each other's lips on their own.

At that time he understood. At that moment everything became clear.

When they parted finally to breathe, Kaito had found his answer.

"Sorry...I...don't... I can't return your feelings..." said the blonde. He rose from his seat to leave the park; he could not spend more time there.

Droite _**knew**_ it. "I _**understand**_," she said, looking down again. He didn't love her...

"You have to find someone who loves you and makes you happy...I don't deserve you," he said, surprising her, and getting a few tears to form on her face.

Kaito began walking away, and the only thing she could do was watch...stare at him leave...without calling him, unable to say anything...

_"But...I don't want anyone else..."_

And finally she dropped all her hidden tears.

He now _**knew**_. He loved her...but he would never tell her...He couldn't put her in danger. He shouldn't be with her. Gauche loved her, and he knew it. He could never do that to a partner...

The only thing he could do was pretend he didn't care...

* * *

**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Damn, I'm depressing and evil xD oh well, I seriously think something like this would happen. If Droite ever confesses her feelings I doubt that Kaito, even if he does feel anything, would be with her…**

**Well, this is the english version of my fic 'Saber Entender', it's the sequel of my other fic "No Somos Nada Pero Me Importas Demasiado". I think someone translated it into english calling it "I'll Always Love You From Afar" But they never said anything to me…so I'm not sure if I should translate the other one…**

**Anyways, sorry if it's not that great. I'm not a really good writer in Spanish, so I'm pretty sure it's not that good in english either but, I hope you enjoyed it xD**

**Please leave a review :D I want to see what you think :) **

**Mik over and out!**


End file.
